What Have I Done
by aleaha
Summary: A what if fic based on the episode where Tamahome attackes Miaka under Nakago's spell, the what if is what if Tamahome didn't miss


DISCLAMER: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi Ms. Watase does WARNING: This is a very sad story so if you don't like sad story turn away now  
What have I done? By Aleaha Sisson aka Miss Marilyn69  
  
Miaka was desperately trying to reason with Yui, "Please listen to me Yui I'm sorry about what happened to you when you first got here I feel horrible that you had to go through that alone, but I'm here now let me make it up to you now please come back with me to Hong-Nan its not safe here please I'm begging you" Yui remembered Miaka's words to Tamahome the last time Miaka was here.  
  
Flash back  
  
Yui is standing outside of the room Miaka and Tamahome were hiding in, listening to the conversation they were having. "Don't you know I love you; that's why I'm always protecting you"!  
  
"Yes that's the whole reason I came back from my world because I knew I couldn't live without you." Yui stopped listening to there conversation, she felt sick. Miaka had lied to her the whole time she only wanted to be with Tamahome  
  
End Flash back  
  
"I don't believe you for one minute Miaka the only reason you came back here was to be with Tamahome. Well you never have him because he's mine now" she turned away from Miaka to call the guards when Miaka grabbed on to Yui and pulled her into a fierce embrace.  
  
"Please believe me Yui I love you both I came back to this world for you, why won't believe me" Miaka is crying now, Yui feels a twinge of feeling. Maybe she is telling the truth; No Nakago is right she is just a lying little bitch. She Pushes Miaka away from her.  
  
"Get you hands off me Miaka its to late now for that we can never be friends again and you will never get Tamahome back" Miaka backed away from Yui. Why is she being this way? Miaka was in torment, how can she make Yui believe her that she never meant to betray her? If Tamahome was here maybe he could help her explain the truth to Yui.  
  
"Yui where is Tamahome please, tell me" Yui smacked her hard across the face.  
  
"You not allowed to speak his name, besides I don't know where he is, he's probably sleeping I guess" There he was Tamahome Miaka, as if waiting for just this moment to come in. Instantly she ran into his arms calling his name. It only made Yui more angry. She turned away she didn't want to look.  
  
"Tamahome oh god I thought they hurt you when you weren't by the tree." she was cut off when she felt Tamahome push her away she looked up into his eyes; they were dull. She felt a ice travel up her spine when a sinister smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Idiot who gave you permission to speak to me like that you filthy little bitch" with that he pushed her away from him violently. It all happened in slow motion to her she watch as he raised his weapon up over his head and brought it down over his head then brought it down again with all his strength. It hit her in the arm breaking it. She felt her self fall hard against the wall knocking table next to her over. The whole scene seemed so unreal; she heard the music of the music box on the floor. Ironically it was the same music that played when Tamahome first told her that he loved her.  
  
"Why" it wasn't but a whisper; she had a glazed over look in her eye. Yui was watching this whole scene transfixed she couldn't move or speak. She felt the tears rise in her eyes, her feud with Miaka forgotten completely. Oh God Stop her mind screamed stop him some one help me I can't move, I can't speak.  
  
Inside Tamahome was crying, please run Miaka I can't stop my self please run. His eyes glazed over and he felt the tears come he was fighting this drug with all his might but it did know good as he felt he's arm come up over his head again. 'NO PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE HER FROM ME' he looked in her eyes she smiled at me, it was a sad smile, "I love you Tamahome I love you" the weapon came down and struck her head he watched in horror as her body fell lifelessly down to the floor.  
  
He found his voice he roared in pain and fell to his knee's beside his love, "Please Miaka please wake up I'm so so sorry Miaka please don't leave me" it was whisper to her ear. He felt her hand come up to his cheek his tears were flowing hard now he was shaking so bad "please don't leave me, I can't live without you please don't go"  
  
"I'm sorry my love I can't stay here any more I don't blame you my love I'm sorry good bye" with that said her hand fell. Tamahome felt her leave her body.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO MIAKA!!!" the scream was heard through out the palace. Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other and ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
Yui felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. This can't be real this has to be a dream. Flashes of there childhood together flashed through her mind. Her face crumble as the tears fell in full force. What had I done? I killed my best friend my sister. She fell to the floor she crawled over to her former best friend and touched her face. "Oh god Miaka I'm sorry I didn't believe you please forgive me oh god what have I done" her hands flew to cover her face with her hands.  
  
"MIAKA MIAKA WE'RE COMING" The door came crashing open they both froze at the scene before them; the girl Yui was hysterically crying while Tamahome was gently rocking Miaka back and forth tears falling down his face. He turned to see Chichiri and man he didn't know standing there with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Chichiri please help me, do you know a spell" Chichiri pulled his mask off his face and came closer he knew even before he touched her that she was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry she's gone there is nothing we can do" it was hard for him to speak. Tamahome held her tighter and his tears started again.  
  
"Please kill me please I can't live with out her.it was me I did this to her; I kill the one I love I killed her please kill me" he laid he body down gently and grabbed a hold of Chichiri's robes and shook him "Please I deserve to die please someone kill me please, I killed her"  
  
"NO you didn't kill her, I did; if I hadn't given you that drug she would still be here, I'm the one that deserves death she begged me to listen, she said that she loved us both that she wanted us to go back to Hong-Nan together but I wouldn't listen and now look what I have done I have killed my best friend.  
  
"We need to leave here; we have to take her back to His Highness" Chichiri laid out his outer robe and picked up her body Tamahome followed him on to his robe and so did Tasuki. Tasuki had a blank look on his face. "It was her wish that you come with us, will you refuse her even now." She didn't say anything she just stepped on to the robe. With that Chichiri transported them back to the Palace.  
  
Everyone was waiting for them in the main hall. They had all felt something when she passed but the didn't think she was died. When Hotohori saw her laying still he ran up to her and held her to his body "this can't be true" he looked down at her face she looked like she was sleep except for the for the blood. He was finding if very hard to speak once again he was alone the one person that had treated him as just a man was gone. He chocked on his tears, "Who is responsible for this horror" the tears were in everyone's eyes know Nuriko was on the floor clutching at his heart.  
  
"It was him, this bastard right here the one she said she love he killed her with his own hands" Tasuki had found his voice and he reacted the only way he knew how he pushed Tamahome away from the group and Punched him as hard has he could in the face.  
  
"No Tamahome would never do that, he loved her more then anyone here" Screamed Nuriko as he came to his defense. Tamahome turn around and buried his face in Nuriko's robes.  
  
"I did it I did I killed her I tried to stop myself but I couldn't and she knew it was coming and she said that she loved me and then she left me, please kill me, please" he fell to his knees then and Nuriko just stood there and cried. "She forgave me even before I did it"  
  
"I will grant you wish Tamahome I will send you to her I will" Hotohori said as he walked away to his rooms to get his sword. When he came back he dragged Tamahome out side, he was followed by everyone except for Yui she started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Tamahome prepare yourself for death" the tears were rolling down everyone's faces.  
  
"Thank you" was the last thing Tamahome said before the sword came down to end his life. Hotohori dropped his sword and fell to his knee's and cried.  
  
"Prepare a faunal pyre" he said, One of his servant came running up to them frantically.  
  
"The other women has killed her self sir"  
  
The next day they lit the pyre for the three together. The remaining warriors watched trying to be brave, but in the end everyone was in tears as they said there good bye's to there friends.  
  
In the library Miaka's brother left with the book to try and explain to his mother and Yui's mother why they would never see their girls again.  
  
In other world  
  
"Tamahome its time to go now, its time to go to our next lives" she gave him a reassuring smile and started to fade from his view.  
  
"I would rather stay hear with you" he said trying to reach out for her.  
  
"You know that we can't stay Tamahome we'll be together again, just you wait and see" and with that she was gone. The next thing he knew he was being pulled to the light.  
  
The End  
  
Wow that was fucking sad; I cried the whole time I was writing it. I thought of the idea for this story before I fell to sleep yesterday, I know its very sad but I like a good tragedy sometimes 


End file.
